Kazoku wa tada no chide wanai (family isn't just blood)
by Red Raptor Absolution
Summary: this takes place a few years after the first game, things have gone wrong in life in one day...or...did they go right? one can find strange things when acting unlike they normally would. (sorry this summary sucked, haven't done this in a LONG time.)


**(AN: BEHOLD! I HAVE RETURNED! I AM NOT DEAD! Now this story was thought up on a whim, my mind was set ablaze with this idea and so here we are. Here's how the story will work, every 7 chapters after the prolog will be its own story arc till the last chapter of the final story arc where there will be time jumps at random. Comment what you want to see in the next chapter after each story arch ends and there will be a sort of ask the writer portion at the start and end of an arc and after shall be every 3 chapters.)**

Pro-log:

Duna sat looking at a small device in her hand "why?" she whimpered softly "why did he leave me?" she looked out at the sky "why did he leave" her voice caught in her through "why did he leave us?!" she pocketed the device and rushed off. Her heart raced as emotions swirled inside her as she ran, she ran deep into the woods of the island and was lost. She had not seen this part of the island ever, she continued wandering around the forest before she found a trail. "Where does this go?" she began walking down the path, she passed a river that ultimately turned into a lake as she walked along. Then she saw something on one of the shores of the lake, there she saw a large log cabin. She continued on her path now knowing that the path might as well go to the human dwelling.

She had arrived at the very dwelling to see that it seemed almost new, she eyed the windows seeing that they were all covered from the other side by some sort of white rigid cloth. She walked around the dwelling before finding the front door, she looked around at the woods before knocking on the door hopeing she didn't make a mistake. A human roughly the same age as hunter opened the door, confused brown locked onto fearful and sorrow filled eyes "you're Duna…correct?" he spoke questioningly "yes…how do you know?" she asked in response as he snorted "friend of mine said he dated you in one of his emails." she looked down as he went on with a surprising response "bastard doesn't know what he's doing." Her head shot up in response confused.

"Come in! Come in!" Duna entered the dwelling to see that it was surprisingly advanced for being ancient in appearance "how did you manage this?" she questioned confused as they went to the living room "I get bored just sitting around, that and it's just me and my raptors here." A Uraptor entered the room and just plopped down on the ground by a fire place "how do you know hunter?" she asked looking at the human "oh….well…." she sighed before looking up at him "we…we mated." She responded he got confused to this as she went on "and….i now carry his offspring…." She took a breath "I don't even know who you are or how you know him." The human seemingly relaxed "name's Gianni, I know Hunter because he saved my rear end a few times before he came here." Gianni looked out at the blackout curtains and pulled one up.

"Oh…." She looked down now feeling bad for being angry "well…..when I told hunter….he…..left us…." Then he did what she had heard no human do before, a savage growl escaped him "bastard, I told him not to do something this harebrained." Duna glared at the human before her "it wasn't his fault! I asked for it!" the human snapped back "he left you out of FEAR of his own ideology!" she shrunk back from this human before her, clearly he had been hurt before and perhaps far worse. "Why is it you are angry at him?" a long depressed sigh escaped him "I HAD a girlfriend… HE'S why I don't anymore." She looked down at the floor again "then…" she spoke "we share the same root of our problems." He nodded agreeing with her "yes…. It takes a bad situation for everyone to be brought together." Duna's tail lashed much like a cat's as she eyed the human.

"Does this mean I have a place to stay?" she asked and he grinned "sure. Nice to finally meet you in person." He held his hand out, she took it "agreed….though Hunter has told me very little of you." He chuckled in response "well… we didn't exactly get along on good terms…" she stood up with him "so where will I be sleeping?" he looked over to a room across to the living room "that's the guest room… it's set up for a close line to the living room and by extension the fireplace." She smiled amused with him "talk about a "warm reception"." She joked as he rolled his eyes "bad jokes….very bad jokes….god dang it yang." She rolled her eyes in response before going to the room "and….thanks….for listening." He shrugged playing it off before walking up to his room that was on the second floor. Duna had entered to find her room had its own washroom and some of the electronics humans would have in their homes.

The Dinaurian girl was almost impressed that one or more humans had made all this possible "this human must be trying too hard." She commented before a knock was heard "hello?" she called out "forgot to mention… dinner will be ready soon." She smiled at the idea "will there be omelets?" an amused laugh was a response "perhaps for breakfast tomorrow." She opened the door and hugged him "thank you!" he chuckled in response "easy now!" he responded amused "s-sorry…." She apologized "I just….really like omelets…" he chuckled in response "I feel the same way about pepperoni pizza." Duna's smelt something burning "and….how soon did you say dinner would be ready?" the human rushed off.

The duo sat eating and continuing their conversation "I don't know" Duna sat eating hamburger "we come from 2 different worlds…" she spoke as he pondered that for a few minutes "well…" he started "life is connected in a number of ways." She looked down at her food and smiled up at him "that is….rather deep for a human to say." He shrugged in response "perhaps I'm not fully human." She giggled in amusement "that right there could be a possibility" he chuckled "wouldn't that be the day!?" they laughed as the night continued on with them eating and joking.

[The next day]

Gianni reached the ground floor as reaching sounds were heard, he ran into Duna's room as she walked out of the bathroom holding her stomach "I'd ask if you'd want anything to drink" he started as she looked up confused "but ginger ale seems to be the best thing right now." She nodded mutely as he helped her out of the room "if only this wasn't natural…" she mumbled to herself.

 **(AN: and that's a wrap on my first story chapter in a while! Do note that my main line story will be deleted…BUT FEAR NOT! The only reason I will do so is to redux it! Till all are one! and by the way, sorry this was so short...this site doesn't translate 2 pages all that well. and i do hope it does not screw this chapter up in ANY way.)**


End file.
